The Past Returns
by Kurai-Youkai
Summary: Yaoi Vegeta and Goku are mates A person from Vegeta's past come and cause trouble for the two DISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

I awoke early that morning. Some thing was off, I layed back down thinking about that night before. Kakkarot, my mate and I had a wonderful night. That was the best love making expience of my life. I reach over to feel my mate, and jump up '_Where the HELL did he go'_. I grabbed the clothes next to the bed and come nose to nose with Kakakrot. 

"Hey Vegeta why are you so jumpy"

"And where the hell did you disapear to"

"Whoa relax Vegeta I was jus takin' a shower" '_I wonder why Vegeta is freaking out'_

That baka, he knows not to go off somewhere without telling me. I wonder if our expirement worked.

"Kakkarot what did the test say"

"What test (Vegeta whacks Goku upside the head) Ow, can't you take a joke, I don't know I can't read and you know it"

"KAKKAROT, quit that damned lying." I honestly don't understand him sometimes. I can't figure out why I am in love with him. He always acts like a child. I chuckle to myself, what else could I expect. I knew he was like this. But I guess that is why I love him.

"Umm, Vegeta ……."

"Well it didn't work did it." I must say I am rather disappointed.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!"

I grabbed Kakkarot and we just stood there and hugged each other for, what seemed like forever.

"Um, 'Geta how long do I carry a baby, and how does it come out?"

"Kakkarot you will carry the baby for 6 months and then have it cut out."

Goku started to really go pysco, he hates doctors and hospitals.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be ther with you."

"Good." '_Man I hate hospitals, especially all those damned needles'_ (A/N Why does Goku hate needles ne ways?)

******** ~********

2 months later

Kakkarot was showing signs of being pregnant, his mood swings are a scary thing. I thought Bulma was bad, but, fuck she was nothing compared to Kakkarot. And he can't seem to eat enough, us sajiyans need to eat a lot to begin with but, he could devour a whole store.

" VVVEEEEEGGGGGEEEETAAAAAAA"

Not again, I hope he isn't out starting a fight with non-living things again.

(sigh) "What is it Kakkarot?"

" I want some ice cream"

"Nani?" Now?"

"Yes now."

"Fine. We, no I will get some."

*******

"Yes, with Vegeta out of the house I can finally take from him what he took from me."

Giyo ( A/N this guy I jus made up, he'll have a physical description later) walked up to the door and walked right in '_This is way too easy, just like taking candy from a baby'_

"'Geta is that you? Wha, who are you?"

"I am Giyo and I have com to take revenge."

Giyo runs up to Goku and knocks him out with a swift blow to the head. As Goku falls into Giyo's arms.

"Like I said this would be easy, Vegeta will now my pain and fury."

Giyo takes Goku and leaves. I walk up to my mate's and my home and freak out when I see our door busted down.

"KKKAAAAKKKKAAAARRRROOOTTTT."

I make a mad dash around the house and can't find him anywhere. I then notice a piece of paper and pale when I see what I says……


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Returns

Disclaimer: I forgot one earlier so…..I don't own DBZ, wish I did though

Author's Note: I really wasn't going to update since I was getting no real comments but for those of you who do read, you owe kittychan083190( ) a big thanks because she is the reason that I am putting up this chapter. And unless I get more comments this will be the last one because I'm not going to waste my time writing a story that no one reads. So if you want more I need comments. Okay on with the story

Vegeta

I know what you did last summer

"Nani?" Vegeta said as he did an anime (or a face first fall is what I call them)

Okay, I'll get one with my point, you took something very valuable from me. Now you will feel the pain that I have felt for years. I hope you enjoy every minute of this, after all you brought this on yourself.

Vegeta felt everything go numb as darkness began to settle in on him. He sat there in a dazed state not knowing what to do or who may have taken his mate, "Kakkarot," he whispered before he slipped into oblivion.

A little while late Bulma walked into Goku and Vegeta's bedroom and found Vegeta just sitting on the floor mumbling incoherent thing and the name Goku. "Vegeta, Vegeta, what's wrong? Where is Goku? And why are you on the floor like this? Vegeta this isn't like you, c'mon talk to me ," Bulma was panicking. She knew for Vegeta for years and this wasn't like him at all. She was going to need help in getting him to move, so she called Yamcha.

"Yamcha, I need you to come to Vegeta's house and help me," she screamed, "Goku is gone and Vegeta is going crazy, he won't talk or anything." She said on a verge of panic.

"Bulma you know how mu-WHAT GOKU IS GONE?" Yamcha yelled, "How the hell can he be missing. He is the strongest person on the planet," He wondered out loud.

"I don't know but come please I need to get Vegeta out of here."

"I'll be right there," Yamcha answered. He then hung up the phone and left for the home that Vegeta and Goku shared.

At home Vegeta kept staring off into space as Bulma and Yamcha brought him back to Capsule Corp.

(A/N kind of a mini mini lemon scene, nothing to kinky)

"Mmm 'Geta. That's it, harder," Goku moaned. Vegeta bent over and licked the bite mark that he had placed at the junction of Goku's neck not too long ago.

"I can't go much harder, I might hurt the baby," Vegeta whispered into his ear. Suddenly he began to fade into black and Goku started to freak out.

"Giyo-sama, his heart rate is shooting up. What should we do?" a subordinate asked.

"Wake him up you moron. I can't have revenge if Vegeta's lover dies now can I," Giyo ordered. "Wake him before he goes into cardiac arrest (heart attack, in case you didn't know). A henchman filled a syringe with a drug that brought Goku out of his slumber.

"All of you out now!" Giyo commanded/yelled and everyone left the room leaving only Goku and Giyo.

When his vision came back Goku saw a tall man with long ebony hair that shined blue with tan skin and blue eyes ( think of Karasu form YYH only hotter :P ). "Who are you, where am I, what am I doing here?" he asked all in a frenzy. He was the strongest man on the planet, how could he have been taken and without a fight?

Giyo sat down on the futon that was currently Goku's bed, "Shh relax, I will not hurt you or the baby which is inside of you. However, you will remain here as I will not let you go back to Vegeta."

Goku's eyes began to tear up, "Why am I here and why are you doing this to me? I don't even know who you are." Goku looked like he was about to cry, and the thought of being away form hid mate only made him more desperate to get away from here.

"The reason I took you was because you mean something to Vegeta. He took my family, so now it's time to hear the music. He will know my pain, only I won't kill you like he did to every one I loved," was his response. As he got up to leave Goku grabbed his arm, about to try to beat the holy hell out of this asshole but he passed out. Giyo caught him before he could fall onto the cold floor and placed him back on the futon.

As he walked away he turned out the light, turned back and sighed, "Don't worry about anything you will never be hurt here." And then left the room with Goku lost in his dreams.


End file.
